My What?!
by Tsukishiro Aya
Summary: Its PG13, cuz there is somthing that might give you a heart attack. Okie the summary is this >>> One of the gundam pilots have a... somthing...which is relted to the Peacecrafts.... meaning Relena... in other words... trouble hehe =)


Disclaimer

Disclaimer!! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARATERS!! *Sight* Too bad… I really wanted the gundam pilots hehe ^_^ 

My Sister?! 

* Flashback* 

"Daddy!!" Aya smiled as she held her arms wide open. "You backie!! Mommy!! Broda!!"

A middle-aged man with black hair bended down as he wrapped his arms around her beloved daughter. "Aya, have you been good today?" 

"Yesh!!" The little brown haired girl said as the dawning light twinkled in her blue eyes. 

A boy, about 1 year older than little Aya, came by as he saw the new comer. "Daddy!!" 

"Hey there, did you miss me?" 

"Yes!! Can we go out for ice cream plllllllleeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeeeee?" Whined the little boy. 

"Can we take cuzzy too?" Aya gurgled through her saliva as her cousins filled her minds. 

The man took the hands of the little ones as they headed down the road. "I just hope that King Peacecraft will forgive me…" He muttered to himself. 

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Aya said with troubling eyes. "What wrong with Uncle?"

He smiled at his 3-year-old daughter and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Nothing dear." 

"Me want to show Relena my new Suski!" Aya said happily. "And broda can play with Millard… big machines… crazy boys." She giggled as she clutched onto her Suski.

"Oh brother… Aya, its not big machines! Its called action figures!" The boy said as he muttered, "baka" after he was done.

Suddenly Aya stopped at her steps as big water droplets fell from her eyes. "WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" 

The little boy first turned around and as he did so, he met his father's evil glare. He said his name in a warning tone, as his sister's cries filled his gentle heart. "Aya… me sorrwe…." 

A mischief smile appeared on her face as she jumped on him. "Piggy- back rides!!" 

"Hee hee… Look at what you got into…" A new voice said as the owner revealed himself. 

"Hello." Relena said in a shy voice as she showed herself from behind his brother's back. 

"Relena… Millard." The little boy said as he smiled at them. "Daddy taking us to eat ice cream, coming?" 

A BIG smile appeared on Relena's face as she was invited to eat ice cream with "her boy friend." 

"Okay!!" She said as she threw down her Suski doll and went with him. " But let go of Aya first." 

"But… she is my sister." The little boy said as he refused to let go. 

Little Relena pouted as she tried to pull Aya off his back. "My turn!!" 

"Relena… MILLARDY!!" Aya screamed out as her waterworks regain conscious. "WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Relena!" Millard scold her with his waving finger. "You do not pull your cousins down." He mocked his father in a grown up voice. "Say Sorry…" 

"No!" She yelled as she ran, dragging Aya's brother with her. "Your not the boss of me!!" 

"BRODA!!" Aya said in her baby language. "Borda leave me…WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" 

Suddenly she felt someone pick her up and she knew whom he was. "Millardy…" She smiled as she leaned her head on his back…and off to dreamland she went… at least that was what she thought. 

* End Flash Back * 

'The past is the past… time to move on.' A young girl at the age of 15 sighed as she observed the dawning night with her blue eyes. With the sun blending into the night skies, the moon rose to its place. 

"Miss Aya. Its time to go to the airport." A man said as he walked to her, taking her luggage. 

"Okay, just give me a minute." She said as she got up and walked down the road. All of the sudden she stopped and ran back. Once she reached her destination, she placed a trembling finger on the trunk of an old oak tree. "Brother…" She murmured softly as tears of sadness filled her eyes. "I will never forget you…"

"MISS AYA!!" 

"Coming!" Clutching onto the locket that hung on her neck, she left her home… her memories.

"AYA!!" Relena screamed out as she watched her cousin depart the shuttle. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" 

"RELENA!!" Aya cried out as she saw her family. "Hey!! How has it been?" She said as tears of joy came down her cheeks. 

"Same old same old." She smiled as she wiped her tears away. "How are things in Japan?"

"Ah… its okay, Hiroshima is really crowded now." Aya said as she went over to the baggage claim. "Oh sorry." She bumped into a young man, who was wearing black clothing with a high collar. He flashed her a smile before picking up a bag. "Its okay, don't worry."   
"I can also see that you haven't changed too huh?" Relena giggled as she watched the incident. 

"What?" She replied as she lugged her bag on the ground.   
"Flirty." 

"That was not flirting!" Aya laughed as she remembered the times when Relena accused her of flirting with every guy she bumped into. "That was… uh… saying sorry! HA!" 

The two girls laughed as they walked out of the shuttle… unknown that they were being watched like a hawk. 

"Soldier 2368, reporting to Base 65. I have the target within my range." 

"Watch her carefully… do not make any more until I say so." A voice buzzed into the communicator."We cannot lose her." 

"Roger." 

"UNCLE!!" Aya yelled out as she got to the Darlin's estate. At once, an older man about the age of mid-40's burst through the doors and landed his eyes on his niece. "AYA!" Happiness struck him as he went to her. After he hugged her, a big smile appeared on his face. "How have you been?" He said as Aya pecked him on the cheek politely and shook his hand. "Pretty good, you?" 

He placed his head on the back of his head as he smiled at her. "Its pretty hard… everything's hard for an old man like me." 

"Father, your not that old… yet." Relena said as she dragged onto her cousin's hand and took her to her room. "Here it is!" She presented her with a room with cream color walls. 

"Wow…" Aya walked through her room as she felt the material. "Silky comforter…"

"Yup, you like it?" Relena said as she smiled and took her hand, leading her to the back yard. 

"Oh my god…" Aya gasp as she bended down onto the floor and touched the water fountain. Tiger lilies and water lilies bathed in the water as they flowed around it. "Relena…" 

"I made it for you." She smiled as she hugged Aya. "I don't know what to say… "

"I'm just sorry for how I treated you back when we were little." Relena sniffled tears. 

"Its okay… don't worry about it." She replied as tears fell from her eyes. 

After dinner at the estate, Aya excused herself and went down the dark night. As she approached the massive forest near the house, she perked her ears as the hooting of owls rang through her ears. Once she stepped into the place, she found herself lost. 'Oh well…' 

She sat down on the soft ground as she looked at the dawning lights from above. "Brother…" 

The girl looked down onto her chest as she found the locket. "Odin…" She cried out his name as the memories started to haunt her mind. "No… go away!" She murmured through her tears. "Please… leave them alone!" 

* Flash back* 

"Its time! DIE! ALL OF THE PEACECRAFTS WILL DIE!" A man covered in black clothing yelled out as he pulled out a gun and shot Mr. Odin. "DADDY!!!!" Aya screamed out as she ran to him, covering him from the mean person. "Meanie!! GO AWAY!!"   
"Any descent of the Peacecrafts must die!!" The madman yelled as he pointed his gun at her. "Good bye!!" He shot his gun at her as a shriek echoed through the room. "BRODA!!" Aya yelled out as she saw her brother covering her and daddy. "You stupid, what you think you doing…?" She cried out through tears. 

"AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!!" The man laughed out loud as he clicked his gun towards Aya. 

"Miss Aya!! Mr. Odin Jr.!!" Another man yelled out as he found the madman and escaped with the children. "MOMMY!!" Aya screamed out as she witness the man killing her mother."NO!!" 

"Miss Aya, listen to me, you must get you and your brother out of here!" The man said as he suddenly stopped and fell onto the ground. The little frightened girl looked up as she saw the man laugh out loud. "YOU MEANIE JACKASS!!" She tried to lung towards him, but she felt a tug on her pants. "No… we got to leave here…" Odin Jr. murmured softly as he clutched onto his shoulder blade. "But… But… Daddy!! And Mommy!!" 

"Mr. Odin Jr.! Miss Aya!! Hurry there is no more room left, we got to get out of here!" A man from the helicopter yelled to them. With tears in her eyes, she knew what she had to do. "C'mon." She hung his arm over her shoulder as she got into the plane. As she seated him down, she kissed him before jumping off the plane and ran back into the blazing house. "AYA!!" 

"DADDY!! MOMMY!!" She yelled out as she ducked down through the fire lit house. "DAD-AAHH!"

Suddenly a piece of the heavy pillar from the mansion exploded as tears tried to come out. 

"No… will not cry!" She said to herself as she saw running feet coming her way. "AAAAAHHHH!" 

The pillar came down onto her, but… suddenly she felt something warm on top of her. When she turned around she stared into a boy with forest green eyes. "Get out of here Miss Aya!" 

"But… what about you?" She struggled and got out and when she turned around to get her savior out, his eyes closed and his breathing stopped. "NO!!" She cried as she pulled him out, but as she neared the exit, another pillar crashed on top of her as darkness pulled itself over her.

* End of flash back* 

Tears flowed from her eyes as the memories haunted her mind. "Odin…" She murmured her name softly as she gazed out to moon, remembering how she and her brother used to look up on it and when she tried to reach for the stars, Daddy would pick her up. "Daddy…" 

Another memory of her mother filled her mind as she saw her baking a chocolate cake just for her birthday. "Mommy…" 

"That boy…" She closed her eyes as she tried to remember his face. Looking back onto her locket, she opened it and a picture of all 4 of them smiled with she and her brother making bunny ears at each other. She almost laughed at the picture, but then turned it back and saw the engravement of words on it. __

But she only got his part of the name and the "For" part as she remembered that his brother got the other part. Suddenly she cried her heart out as she brought her knees close to her chest and her eyelids started to get heavy… 

"Miss?" A gentle hand shook her arm as she looked up… and gazed into a pair of light colored eyes. "Are you alright?" 

"Uh…" Aya started as she looked at him. "Yeah I guess… thanks!" She gave him a smile before gathering herself. "Here take this." The blond boy handed her a handkerchief before going back where he was called. "Mr. Quatre Winner!!" 

"Coming!" He waved back as he went to where he was. "Good bye, nice to meet you miss…" 

"Aya." She smiled at him as she watched him go. "Friendly guy…" She thought as she headed back to the estate. 

"Solider 23849 reporting to base 87. Found her. What am I suppose to do?" 

"Locate her when she reach her destination and then bring her back. But make sure she is well under our control." Zechs said into the communicator. "If you don't succeed, you know what's coming to you…" 

"Mission confirmed." 

"Aya! Where were you?" Relena yelled out as she found her. "We were so worried!!" 

She smiled at her before entering the house. "Don't worry, I'm here aren't I?" 

"Miss Aya, Mr. and Mrs. Darlin would like to speak with you." A servant said as he presented the man of the house. "Relena, please excuse us." 

"Yes father." She gave the puzzled girl a squeeze in the hand before leaving for school. 

"Aya… I have to take responsibility for your actions and what you did last night was inexcusable." Mr. Darlin said as he continued on. "And in order for taking action of this household I must ask you to live with us… it is for your own good. Since your parents and brother had passed away, I take it for us to take care of you… and so I ask you to be-" 

"I understand… and I want to thank you for letting me stay here."   
Mrs. Darlin stood up and took her elbows. "Its our pleasure. Now its time for school, our chauffer will take you to school and back." 

"Your program card is right here." Relena handed her a card as she got into the card. 

"First period we got…" She started as Aya looked off. "Wow… its so many people here." 

"Good morning Relena." 

"How do you do Relena?" 

"I hope that you are well Miss. Relena?" Students said as they passed by her. 

Aya looked at them and started to laugh. "What are you here? The mistress?" 

Relena pouted and laughed too. "No, at least I don't think so. Oh I got to tell the teacher that you're new here… oh hey look, there's that guy I said to you last time remember?"

"He-" She started, but was cut off. 

"Heero Yuy…" Relena sighed as she watched him close his locker and headed to his class with his friends. "He's so dreamy…" 

Aya took a glance at him and back at her love struck cousin. Another laugh rose to her mouth. 

"Oh god… spare me." She said as she left her and went to her class. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you alright?" 

"You damn weak woman." The Asian guy muttered under his breath as he glared at her. "Onas…"

"I beg your pardon!" Aya said as she looked at him in the face. "What did you just say?" 

"Uh-Oh… I'm sorry you have to excuse my friend here, he's- Miss Aya?" Quatre looked at her. 

"Uh… Mr. Quatre?" She said as a grin came onto her face. "Hey what are you doing here?" 

"I come here… oh and excuse me, these are my friends… Heero Yuy," He started as he pointed to the boy that made Relena head over heels on him. "Duo Maxwell." 

Aya gasp as she saw him point to the boy with the 3 ft braid. "It's the baggage guy!" 

At once, Duo turned around with a big grin on his face. "Hey, it's the baggage girl!" He laugh as he shook her hands. "Its Duo Maxwell." 

"And it's Aya Shikun." She returned the smile as they shook hands. "Beware of Wu-man over there." He warned her as he pulled her close to his face. "He don't like women for some reason."   
"Thanks." She giggled as she retrieved her hand back. 

"WATCH IT YOU BRAIDED BAKA!" Wu Fei yelled as he ran after him. "Come back here!" 

"That is Chang Wu Fei." Quatre giggled as he watched them. "And last but not least, Trowa Barton." When she turned to face him, her face went pale and her heart stopped. "You… you're alive…" 

"Uh… he had always been alive." Duo said as he ran past her. "Calm down Wu-man!"

Aya took a step towards him as she examined him closer. "You… but last time… you…" 

Trowa looked at her with his silent forest eyes as he let her touch his face. "Your alive!" She gasped as she cried on his shoulder. Suddenly she felt him holding her with arms stretched out as she thought…but then he wiped her tears away as he headed to class. "Don't cry…" 


End file.
